Hello
by Alice and Bella
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends since kindergarten. Edwards’s family moved their freshman year. Two years later they come back, and Edward finds out his best friend is dead. Two months later a really cute brunette comes to school, could it be? AH/vamps
1. preface

B. P.O.V.

As I looked into his startling emerald eyes I remembered the tears on my checks and him leaving me behind.

* * *

E.P.O.V

As I looked into her dazzling golden eyes I remembered my best friend and hear tears which caused some much pain because her tears are the last memory I have of her alive.

* * *

And read on! we hope this preface got you hooked!

Alice & Bella

(Sydney & JayLene)


	2. Chapter 1

"Edward, please don't leave me. You could live with me and my parents." I begged, knowing full well it was pointless, but still one had to at least try. Edward would have to be there for Esme. Esme's mother was very ill, and she had to be there for her. No one knew how long or even if they would return at all. They only knew where they were going, and that was to…. Chicago.

"Bella, you know I would _love_ to stay, but my parents need me, and besides you might get sick of me," he teased trying to lighten the mood. I forced a laugh for his benefit, but he saw right through it. "I promise to write you, I will never forget about you, and I will come back for breaks, just to see you."

"First of all, you know that I could never get sick of you. Secondly, you better come visit me. I suppose you are right though, no matter how much I wish you weren't. Write me often, good luck, I will miss you." I love you I added in my head, he doesn't know of my feelings for him. I sighed; I had to be strong, for his sake at least.

"There, there, it's not really goodbye, not forever. I will come back for breaks and stuff, I promise. You couldn't keep me away, even if you tried." He grinned his infamous grin, while I tried my hardest not to cry. It wasn't working very well.

His parents were standing patiently by the car, they were teary eyed and looking at the forest and town they had come to call home and now had to give up. I noticed they kept throwing apologetic glances my way. They knew how much Edward meant to me, everyone but Edward knew how much he meant to me. I smiled a weak smile towards them in reassurance.

I launched myself at Edward, "I will miss you," I whispered. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"I promise, with all my heart, to come back." He whispered in my ear trying to console me.

"You better, or I might have to go up there and hurt you," I teased, trying my hardest not to cry. I couldn't do it, not yet, not in front of him. I felt him loosen his hold on my back and his hands slid down my arms down to my hands, as he pulled away.

We started to walk towards their car hand in hand. Carlisle and Esme came over and hugged me goodbye, before getting into the car and starting it. Charlie came outside and stood in the driveway. Edward pulled me in for one last hug before getting into the car, as Charlie came over and put his arm on my shoulders trying to comfort me.

I stood waving as they drove away. I could see him turned around in his seat waving. I wiped away the first tear of many to come. Eventually when they were too far away to see, I turned back to Charlie and broke down in our drive way.


	3. Chapter 2

As we pulled out of my best friends driveway, I turned around in my seat and waved as hard as I could. I saw her wipe away some tears as I tried to keep mine from falling. Soon we were to far away for me too see them I turned around and cried.

As soon as we got on the highway I pulled Bella's stuffed mountain lion towards me and inhaled her scent. My mom, Esme turned around and patted my hand. " You know Edward, you will be able to visit her during breaks and stuff." " Yes, son. And you can call her whenever you like." said my dad, Carlisle " But dad I sobbed that's not the same!"" I know baby, I know." my mom said.

That was two years ago and now I am headed back to Forks, Washington an more importantly my best friend, Bella Swan.

* * *

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry we haven't updates lately! I (Syd/Alice) have been lazy and have 3 chapters to type up for this story! I promise to do it this weekend! Plus! I am writing my own book! I'm not gonna say anything about it yet! But I'll get you bits and pieces!

Alice!

AKA: Sydney


	4. Chapter 3

Like I had the past year I sat in the library by myself and ate lunch. The only thing different were the footsteps that I heard. The footsteps paused as the door opened, and then resumed after the door closed. I assumed it was just the librarian, sometimes she stays in the library with me to finish up some work. We never talk to each other though, so I was quite shocked when the footsteps came to a stop right in front of me, giving me a view of a pair of, obviously designer, stilettos, and sat down.

I looked up and saw a girl with spiky black hair. She was bouncing up and down and looking at me. She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink tight fitting top that I could never manage to pull off. They looked like they were made to fit her. Her backpack looked designer, and here I am in my old jeans and t-shirt, and backpack from Wal-Mart.

"Hi she said. My name is Alice what's yours? "

"My name is Bella," I responded, wondering why she was talking to me. I saw her this morning talking to Jessica and Lauren, they were the head cheerleaders, and were the "IT" girls. Guys swooned over them, and girls bent over backwards to be friends with them. If she could be friends with them, then why in the world would she want to be friends with me?

"I can tell we are going to be great friends, I can't wait to take you shopping and for you to meet the rest of my family. We are going to have sleepovers, and go to dances, and give you makeovers. Ahhhhhhhh this is going to be SO much fun." She kept going; I was having a hard time keeping up. She talked a mile a minute without taking a break to breath.

I think she realized I was lost, because she looked at me apologetically, and said, "Sorry, I know I am hard to understand and am a little forward. I saw you come in here by yourself, and was wondering if you would like to come eat lunch with me and my family?"

I contemplated it, what would be the harm? I could make some new friends. Well.... Friends since I don't have any, I haven't since HE left. Come to think of it, I haven't done anything since he left. I kind of went into a depression mode, and excluded myself from all of my friends. Now I was considered the "loner". I want to change that, and now would be a perfect opportunity.

"Sure," I responded, "I would love too."

"Yay "she squealed so loud I had to cover my ears. I stood up, put Wuthering Heights back into my backpack, and put my backpack on my back. She was bouncing up and down impatiently, waiting for me to finish. When I was finally finished she linked arms with me and practically drug me to the cafeteria.

When we finally reached the table, my arms felt as though they were ready to fall off, for such a little thing, she was strong. "Guys," she said, "this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend, Emmett is the goofball and big brother, and Rosalie is dating Emmett and she is our prom queen."

"Hi," I said shyly. They all smiled back. You could tell this family was really close, they joked and poked fun at each other. I missed that feeling.

I felt so out of place sitting with them. They were gorgeous and I was everything but. Emmett made me feel welcome. He was cracking jokes, and telling stories of when they were younger. He was like a big teddy bear, despite his size. He was kinda like the big brother I never had. I was an only child, and thought it would be fun to have an older sibling. Rosalie was beautiful, she had a perfect body, and she knew it. She wasn't mean or selfish though like some people would be. Just being in the same room as her dropped my confidence level down ten notches. Jasper was shy, and he was a very calming person to be around. He is a major history buff, and could tell you just about anything on the Civil War. I could tell why Alice likes him. They are complete opposites. Alice was well Alice. Her and rose had already made shopping plans with me.

Apparently, we are going Friday after school to Seattle, and then I am staying the night over at their house. I didn't even want to ask how long we were going to be shopping. Those two kind of looked like the girls who shop till they drop.

I knew Charlie would agree in a heartbeat to let me stay the night at their house. He was always trying to get me out of the house, saying I needed to make friends, and have a normal life. Ever since Edward left, I get up go to school, come home, do homework, cook dinner, clean up and go to bed. It never changes. That is one thing that I wanted to change this year, and I had a feeling this family was my way to do it.

When Friday finally rolled around, Rose, Alice and I had grown closer than ever. I was no longer eating by myself in the library, and I was no longer a "loner". The Cullen's and I had grown very close. Emmett already considered himself my big brother, and scared any guys in a ten mile radius that might have looked at me. Jasper was like my other brother. Rosalie and Alice? Well they were like the sisters I never had, and the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

As the day progressed poor Jasper TRIED to keep Alice and Rose under control, it was pointless; they were so excited for tonight. As soon as the last bell of the day dismissed us from school, Rose and Alice drug me to their car. They had taken two cars, and the boys where going to follow behind us. Something about wanting to make sure we got there safe. I honestly think it is because Alice and Rose are having them carry our bags, which is fine with me. If I have to go shopping, then I don't want to have to carry the heavy bags around too.

After school, I was making my way to my locker, when I felt something pick me up. I looked down and saw that I was on Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett!!!!" I yelled. "Put me down!!! Just please don't drop me. I have already been acquainted with the floor too many times today!!! EMMETT!!!"

I heard a pair of heels walking towards us and then a resounding thunk, followed by Emmett's whining.

"Oh, Alice! That hurt!! You hit harder than Rose!!!" I had to stifle laughter at seeing this huge bodybuilder whining to a girl half his size about his head.

"Well that's what you get for not putting Bella down when she asked. No put her down this instance and apologize!!!"

"What?!?! That is totally unfair!!! Why should I have to" Emmett was cut off by another hit on the head, this time by Rosalie and followed by the two of them glaring at Emmett as menacingly as possible. "Fine," he sighed. "BellaI'msorryIwouldn'tputyoudownwhenyouaskedmetoo." He mumbled.

I smiled and opened my mouth to speak, but Alice beat me to the punch. "That was not an apology. _I _couldn't even understand what you said, and I am the queen at talking fast!!!!! So slow down and make it sound like you mean it!!!!!" I knew Alice was vicious, but this topped the cake. I could feel Emmett tremble with fear from my spot on his shoulder. "Also Emmett, put her down, now! Quickly!!! You are cutting down or shopping time. This means that if you don't hurry you will feel the wrath of me and Rose!!!! And you will have to come with us next time, for twice as long. Your choice! You have thirty seconds!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me, make them stop, I don't want to shop!!!!!! You love me don't you?" He said as he gently lowered me to the ground.

"Ya Em I love you. Now let's go, before you and I both have to do more shopping." I faked a shudder as Emmett and I took off towards the convertible.

Alice and Rose got into the car, where Jasper was waiting patiently and reading a newest book on the Civil war. Alice turned on the radio, and Rose sped out of the parking lot, while we jammed to the song on the radio. Only as we neared the mall, did I realize the situation that I had gotten myself into. Insert gulp!


	5. Chapter 4

As we neared Seattle I started to worry. Nothing stops Rose and Alice, so what will shopping be like?! Alice screeched to a halt in the parking lot and jumped out as did Rose. Emmett and Jasper were over by them in a flash. i stepped out of the car and Alice told us, "Ok boys, you can go do what you want until Rose calls you and tells you otherwise!" she then turned to me, "Bella, this is my only rule, listen to me and no one gets hurt." Rose leaned towards me and whispered " I would follow that rule at all costs!" I nodded as i gulped.

As we walked into the mall the boys took off and disappeared into the dark ibis of a video game store looking for more games for Emmett's Wii. Alice turned to us and asked, " Should we get our outfits or shoes first?" as soon as she asked this she said " Nope! We will get clothes first!" Rose shook her head and whispered something about Alice being crazy. Alice drug me into a store, no doubt designer. She ran over to a rack of clothes and started throwing, what seemed to me, random articles of clothing. Luckily for me Rose came to my rescue and said, " you go get a dressing room and i will take the clothes." I nodded and headed over to the front desk.

the girl that was waiting for me was fake EVERYTHING! fake blonde hair, check! fake nose, check! fake smile, check! fake nails, check! and just about everything else was also fake! "Um, hi..." i said. "Hi! how can i help you?!" she asked. well," i looked at her name tag, "Well Brittney, I need a dressing room." i said. "Oh, well i sorry your not allowed to take more then five articles of clothing into the fitting rooms at a time.: she said. as if on cue Alice walked over and said, "Oh! I see you've met my friend Bella, Brittney!" she said. "Oh hello Ms. Cullen!" Brittney stuttered. "there wont be any limit to YOU and your friends clothing amount." she said. Alice grinned and said "I thought so!" she pushed me into the fitting room and threw me some clothing.

I sighed. "Bella there is no need to be so querulous!" Alice and Rose giggled at Alice's use of our vocabulary word, which in fact meant being grumpy. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a camisole. On top of that I pulled on a cardigan. I walked out of the dressing room and spun around for them. "Brilliant!" said Alice grinning her blinding, yet very beautiful smile. "Hey! You don't suck at fashion! You just need to be given PROPER clothing!" said Rosalie smirking. "Har Har!" I said sarcastically, but I was grinning. This was the most fun I had in, well, forever!

If I was going to stop being so depressed I needed to change my look just a TEENSY bit. After I showed off a dress, some shorts and a baby-doll shirt, three more pairs of jeans and t-shirts Alice decided that we had enough clothes from that store, which I later found that I was in love with that store. Alice paid and we grabbed our bags. Alice ran into the other store and I couldn't help but giggle. Rose called Emmett and said that if they were done, we would appreciate their help. I walked over to the dressing rooms were Alice already had a mountain of clothing that I was to conquer. I sighed, grinning and shook my head and said,"Alice your a force all our own!" she grinned. "I know!" Rose came in with Emmett and Jasper, who were carrying our three very LARGE bags. I walked into the dressing room and pulled on a pencil skirt and a blouse and showed Alice. That was the routine for the next outfits, which happened to be, a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater, a semi formal skirt and a t-shirt, four more pairs of jeans with sweaters. Then Alice gave into letting me buy some cute but comfy navy blue sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt. We paid for that and went to the next store. When I walked in I realized I was getting a make-over. I sighed, Alice would force me to do it anyways so I might as well to it willingly. I plopped down into the chair. Mean while Alice old the hairdresser what was t be done to me. I closed my eyes and tried to understand why the Cullen's were being so nice to me. After I had failed to come up with with any idea other than they actually WANTED to be my friend I decided to get some rest. The lady who was named Karen, had put some red highlights in my mahogany hair, plucked my eyebrows so they were now just delicate but still had a pretty shape. And she had transformed my nails to a beautiful french manicure.

After that we went to a shoe store and Alice started getting tons of shoes boxes. I took off my comfy and SAFE gray sneakers and sat on the chair that just happened to be in the middle of the mountain of shoes boxes that Alice was hidden under. She had me try one several pairs of flats, a pair of sandals, some boots, and to my horror three pairs of stilettos. She bought all of the shoes I tried on!

By this time is was starving and Jasper and Emmett decided to go put our bags in Emmett's jeep and Rose's M3 BMW. Alice, Rose and I went to the food court and they went to go get Chinese and I got a salad and a milkshake. They were finished by the time I had sat down. The boys were back by the time I finished and we had two hours until the mall closed. Emmett wanted to see the new Transformer movie and so did Jasper so they left and Alice turned to us. " Do you guys want to go see a movie?" she asked. "Sure." Rose and I said. Alice and Rose wanted to see Maid Of Honor. I panicked. How was I going to do this?! I couldn't watch a romance! It would send me to tears, reminding me of Edward! So I just nodded and said, "Ya! I wanted to see that one too!"

As soon as the movie ended we walked out of the mall and I tried quickly to wipe my tears away but before I could Rose and Alice noticed and asked, "Bella? Whats wrong?" I turned to hem and said, "Do you want to know why I had no friends when you moved here?" I sighed. "Well its a sad, pathetic story." I said. Alice said, "But he is the reason your you." she noticed my confusion and she sighed. "Bella I believe we too have a story to share with you." I nodded. We met the boys at the car and Rose informed them on what was happening. Alice and I got in the car and Rose got in and speed off as fast as a race car driver, maybe faster. And we soon were in the Cullen's drive way. They ran into the house and I got walked into Alice's room. We put our pj's on and met the boys in the living room. We plopped down onto the beanbags and I took a deep breath. "I'll warn you,this story is sad and it still affects me....... we were in 9th grade when he," I stopped and tried to keep the dam up to hold in the pain and tears. "when he, Edward, left........."


End file.
